So Small a Thing
by SweetDragonSeeker
Summary: The idea that the second in command of the mafia might run away from so small a thing almost made her want to laugh.


**Don't own it. *sobs***

**Aw, man, this is so OOC I don't know why I'm posting it. Help, someone! :O Any help getting them all in character would be much , the title's lousy. :/  
**

**On the upside, this is the first thing I've written in ages that is over 1000 words! Hurray!  
**

**SSS**

"Do you want to hold him, Mister Elliot?" the faceless girl asked, holding out the tiny blanket-wrapped bundle, and for a moment Alice thought he was going to shy away and retreat entirely. The idea that the second in command of the mafia would run away from so small a thing almost made her want to laugh.

Finally, after a long moment of hesitancy, Elliot reached out, taking the bundle in his arms and cradling it gingerly against his chest. His eyes traced the baby's perfect features, the pale violet eyes and tuft of blond hair, and then, cautiously, he lifted one hand and placed two fingers carefully against the baby's chest. His eyes closed as he focused on the beat he could feel thumping beneath his son's skin.

From the bed, Alice watched him with a soft gaze, the faceless midwife at her side occasionally patting her hand as though in reassurance.

When at last Elliot's eyes flicked open again, they were full of an almost childlike wonder, and as he lifted his head to lock stares with Alice, a beautiful smile lit his face.

"He has a heartbeat, Alice. He has a heart."

Alice smiled and held out her hand for him.

"I knew he would." She smiled.

He moved to her side at once, transferring the baby to her arms and wrapping his own around her waist as the midwife retreated, closing the door softly behind her. Almost at once, voices started up in the hallway outside.

"A boy or a girl?"

"What does it look like?"

"Does it have Mister Elliot's ears?"

Alice laughed softly, stroking her thumb over the baby's hair as Elliot chuckled almost breathlessly into hers.

"They've been waiting for this a long time." He mumbled, hugging her close and pulling his face out of her hair so that he could rest his chin on her shoulder and look down at their son.

"Almost since I came to live here," she agreed, and turned her head to brush a kiss to his cheekbone. He smiled, then said, very quietly,

"I was so afraid, Alice. I…I was so afraid he would have a clock."

"I know."

The door flew open and banged hard against the wall, startling the baby into emitting a loud shriek of protest as the twins burst into the room, and Elliot leapt up, hand on his gun.

"Don't shoot us, chicky rabbit!" Dum grumbled, plopping down on the foot of the bed and peering at the bundle in Alice's arms as his brother circled around to the side of the bed opposite Elliot for a better look. "We just wanted to make sure Big Sis was okay; she was screaming an awful lot." Together, the two boys cast a synchronized glare at the March Hare, who blushed almost as red as Alice, but still managed to grumble something irritable under his breath.

"I'm fine," Alice assured them, glancing helplessly from them to Elliot and back as Dee pressed close to her shoulder, head tilted and cap slightly askew as he made faces at the baby.

"Hey!" Elliot glowered from across the bed. "Back off, you little snipe."

Dee lifted his head long enough to stick his tongue out at him, and then returned his attention to making faces at the little bundle.

"Congratulations." Blood's voice spoke from the doorway, and they all looked around to see him standing in the doorframe with a smug smile on his face as a crowd of faceless servants milled around excitedly behind him. "I hear you have a son."

"Yeah, that's right." Elliot agreed, still sounding slightly dazed about the whole idea, and Blood's cast an amused, almost pitying look at him. Then Elliot added "He doesn't have a clock, Blood," his voice full of relief and joy, and the mafia boss froze in the act of stepping into the room, glancing from Alice to the Hare and back again.

"What?" the twins stared up at him, eyes confused, and Alice decided she should probably speak up.

"He's got a heart, like me." She announced quickly, and the smirk on Blood's face morphed into a real, satisfied smile. He started to congratulate them again just as the twins finally seemed to comprehend the idea. Dum leapt up, pushing Elliot back as he scurried to the head of the bed opposite his brother, both of them clamoring and reaching for the baby.

"I wanna hear it!" Dum exclaimed.

"Let us listen, Alice!"

"Yeah, let us-"

"Hey!" Elliot growled, grabbing Dum by the collar and slinging him back toward the door as Alice leaned away from Dee's grasping hands. As soon as the red-clad brother was out of the way, Elliot reached over and gave Dee a shove to the forehead, sending him sprawling.

"Aw, c'mon chicky rabbit. We only wanted to hear the heartbeat too." Dee huffed, straightening his cap and clambering back to his feet with a glance at his brother, who was rubbing exaggeratedly at his shoulder where it had impacted the wall.

"You should be at the gates, you little slackers." Elliot grumbled. Alice smiled and put a hand on his arm.

"It's okay, Elliot. They didn't mean anything."

"Nevertheless, we'll leave you to rest." Blood announced, giving a slight bow and gesturing for the twins to precede him from the room. Immediately, both boys donned crestfallen expressions that made Alice want to reach out and hug them, but she conquered the urge in favor of glancing back down at her son, who after that first outburst at the sound of the door, had calmed and appeared to be half asleep in her arms. "You can come visit again later." She promised the twins, and their faces lit back up before they bolted for the door, hollering back over their shoulders.

"See you later, Big Sis!"

"Yeah, we'll be back!"

Blood followed them, closing the door with gentlemanly smoothness, and Elliot sank back onto the bed beside Alice, reaching almost automatically to wrap his arm around her. She leaned into him with a sigh, and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"He's beautiful, Alice." He murmured, holding her close and gazing down at their son. She turned her head to smile up at him.

"So are you."

He blushed deep scarlet, and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, and a wave of warmth went through her at the words. Then he reached out to brush his fingers through the baby's blonde hair, and she felt a tear of happiness slide down her cheek.

"I love you too."

**SSS**

**See? Sooo out of character. *sighs* It started out just Elliot and Alice, and then the other three showed up, and yeah... it was interesting. Please review. Constructive criticism; no flames. Thanks! ~Seeker**


End file.
